Life Is Crazy Ain't It?
by TooManyPeopleNotEnoughPlagues
Summary: Spencer becomes friendly with the Morgans when they move in across the street and everything's going great until Derek comes home after graduating from boarding school. Completely AU and and an extremely OOC Spencer. DesireeXSpencer SpencerXDerek. Rating will change later because of slash, cuss words, and other fun stuff in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I've lived in Las Vegas ever since I was born and honestly, life was good. Then my dad left and my mom became depressed. Everything became difficult, EVERYTHING. She couldn't even get out of bed without crying for at least an hour. But many months and gallons of tears later she started to date some random guy from her job and now they're engaged. Go figure.

Now all my mom says is "maybe you should find someone". And I really did try but no one really felt right. Then they moved in. The Morgans. They looked perfect through my bedroom curtains. A beautiful mother and two gorgeous daughters. The only thing a little off was that they had more boxes than a family of three needed. I decided to be the gentleman that I was and went to go help them.

After a few strange looks, how do you do's, and a brief explanation, I was on my way to making a new friend. That all happened a year ago and now Desiree Morgan and I are amazing friends. Sarah thought I was great but our age gap was was a little to big for us to be friends. But everything has really changed for the better and I'm glad my dad left because none of this could've happened if he had stayed. So thanks daddy for being a douche.

But anyway in the first few weeks of getting to know the Morgans Desiree mentioned that she had a brother but I dismissed that because she also said he was away at boarding school. I'd seen pictures around the house and he was a good looking kid, well build, pretty handsome, but I only say kid because it seemed like there were no pictures of him after age 16. A tad bit strange but I could work with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Desiree and I never really did anything sexual but if she had a rough day I would sleep over, hold and kiss her until she felt better. There were no strings attached only because there was no relationship to latch them on to.

Over the summer we became even closer because of all the nights we've spent together, and one day my parents were leaving for a week to celebrate their anniversary. They said the only person who could come over was Sarah so her and I decided to chill at my house for the whole week but half way through the first day she got a call from her mom. She went to go answer it in the living room and when she came back she had an enormous smile on her face, the kind that hurts if you hold it for too long.

"So what's the good news," I say.

"My brothers coming home for vacation."

"Oh cool, when is he gonna be here."

"My mom's bringing him home right now."

"So do you want to go to your house and surprise him?"

"Well she knows I'm here and wanted to know if he could chill with us for the day so she can set up his old room."

"Ummm, I guess," I was a little unsure even though I thought I knew nothing would go wrong. For some reason this all felt a little strange.

"Okay I'll text her and let her know, so what do you want to do until he gets here," she said twiddling away on her phone.

"I'm just gonna tumble, but we can put on a movie or something."

"Alright, which one?"

"Doesn't matter I've seen all of them already."

"Hmmm I'm gonna run home and pick one up, be back in ten minutes."

" Have fun," I shout as she closes the front door. Sure enough she comes back in exactly ten minutes.

"So what movie did you get," I say not looking up from the screen.

"Wait and you'll see."

"Fine," I was playing music so I didn't hear the first fifteen minutes of the movie, but then I heard a moan and looked up. I smiled and said, "you got a porno?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Oh no reason it's just that if I get frisky you're just gonna have to take it," I say jokingly.

"By then my brother will be here and he'll deal with that," she says all matter-of-factly.

"Sure, like he can keep me from what I want.'

"You want me?" There was an awkward silence. I never really thought about doing anything sexual with her, I mean she is pretty and she does have nice body but I didn't like her like that.

"Uhh, no. What I want is you to move out of the way you're blocking my light." She looks across the dim room at the tightly shut curtains and makes a face.

"What light are you talking about?"

"Siéntate!"

"Geez, at least watch it with me, I don't want to feel like a creep."

"Fine." I closed my laptop and positioned myself so that I could watch the movie but still see how she reacted to what was on the screen. We were watching straight porn, but some how I knew she wanted to be the guy. If her lovely skin tone allowed it, she would have blushed when the girl let out a low moan. She was sitting criss- cross applesauce so she put her hands between her legs. She didn't do anything although I knew she wanted to. Silly child.

"You can do whatever you want I'm not gonna judge you," I saw hopefully.

"I can't just do that while you watch." I imagined leaning close and moving her hand out of the way and replacing it with one of my own. I'd have her moaning in about a minute and she'd cum soon after with her arms wrapped around me. She'd look embarrassed but I'd tell her not to worry about it.

"Thanks, but I'm good."

"Oh, uhh yeah. No problem," I said, coming out of my little fantasy world, a little surprised that I even thought that.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I don't want to look bummy the first time I see my brother in two years."

"Can I come?" I asked jokingly.

"No", she laughed. I wanted to wait until she started and then sneak in, but the door bell interrupted my inner planning. When I opened the door a gorgeous guy around 19 was standing before me. He oozed sex appeal, with his white smile and confident stance.

"Are you my sister's friend?"

"Uh, yeah, you must be Derek. Your sister's told me some stuff about you. Come in, she's taking a shower." He gave me a questioning look and came in warily.

"Why so early", he asked as he took his coat off. I waved at his mom who was in the car and closed the door before I answered.

"Oh no reason," I said with a smirk. He noticed but didn't pry. Instead he looked me over and I did the same to him. I was wearing a black plaid shirt and some old jeans. He was wearing black jeans and red button down.

"So do you want anything to eat or drink?" I say breaking the silence.

"Do you have soda?"

"Of course I do." I said as I led him towards the kitchen.

"Coke, Pepsi, or root beer?"

"Anything's fine," he said leaning against the wall. I handed him a coke.

"Well I'm gonna go wait for your sister to finish showering, you can hang out in the living room or wait with me in my room."

"I'll wait in your room if that's okay."

"Mkay." I said nonchalantly. I could feel him eyes on my but ignored the urge to look back. I forgot that I left the movie running so when we stepped into my room all we heard and saw was skin, grunts and moans because the "actors" were still busy having unnecessarily noisy sex. He almost chocked on his drink and I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. When I was done with my ludicrous outburst I calmly walked over to the T.V. and turned it off. When I turned around he staring at me with his mouth open. I had the biggest smile on my face.

"I am so sorry," I said trying to look serious.

"Ummm, i-it's okay, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I, I though I turned it off."

"So you and my sister were watching this? Do your parents know?"

"Not really, they're gone for the week, celebrating their anniversary. Your sister's staying here for the rest of the week."

"Wait, why are you watching porn with my sister?" He looked angry and protective.

"She's the one who picked it." I said with a shrug ignoring his dagger eyes. And speak of the devil.

"Hey who was at the door." His sister walked in, adorned with a loose towel and wet hair. She abruptly stopped, turned around and disappeared into the bathroom. Her brother put down his soda and rushed across the room. He pushed me against the wall and looked me in the eyes.

"What the fuck is going on between you and my little sister."

"Nothing, we're just friends. And has any one ever told you, that you're really cute when you're mad," I said innocently.

He was at least five inches taller than me, and since we were so close I had to strain my neck to look at him. I'm pretty sure I looked like an innocent little girl but he still looked as if he wanted to tear me apart.

"That's bullshit," he spat out furiously through his teeth. I grunted.

"Fine, we're close friends." He was getting impatient. He put his hands on either side of my face and leaned close.

"If you take advantage of my sister, I will hurt you."

"Well you can try but I don't go down easy." I chuckled at my hidden sexual innuendo. I had no intent of going down on anyone.

He looked confused then let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't seen my sister for years, and then all of a sudden she's naked in a strange boy's house."

"Hey, I'm not strange."

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Doesn't really matter." I moved him out of the way, pushing his lower side. He flinched and leaned into it but only for a second. I noticed but again ignored it. I grabbed his sister's bag and went into the bathroom to give it to her. She was leaning against the sink, hugging herself.

"I'm so embarrassed," she said.

"Don't be, at least you had a towel on." I suppressed a smile. She glared at me.

"Well thanks for bringing my clothes. What did he say to you?"

"He told me to not take advantage of you."

"Really?" she said in an, I-can't-believe-he-said-that, tone of voice.

"Yeah but I straightened him out." I tried to crack my knuckles but failed miserably. She laughed and told me to get out so she could get dressed. I walked in the room and her brother was sitting on my bed finishing his Coke.

He looked at me with questioning eyes, probably because he though I saw his beloved little sister naked. Which I had but not right now. I ignored him and turned on the T.V., skin flashed on the screen but I quickly changed the channel and now only a talking sponge and an annoyed squid were on the screen. I sat next to him, and when I realized that I was too close I moved over a little. We sat in silence until his sister walked in with tasteful shorts and a baggy tank-top.

"You look good," we both said in unison, but we meant it in different ways.

"Thank you." She looked a little shook. I guess she remembered earlier.

"Come and sit down," her brother said, he looked at me when he remembered that it was my house and I gave him a look that said, don't worry about it. She sat next to me and he looked hurt. I got up pushed her next to him and sat on the other side. Then I got up again.

" You guys can catch up, I'll be in the living room." I left and closed the door behind me.

"Soooo how's college?" She said trying to strike up a two-year late conversation.

"It's, uh, fine. How's school?"

"It's fine."

"So-"

"Spencer's just a friend." she says cutting him off.

"Okay I believe you. But you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah I know", She says looking down at the floor.

"Hug", he says opening his arms. She didn't hesitate to enter them. He completely breaks the little happy moment by asking about the porn. She stiffens and shifts uncomfortably.

"Well he said that he already watched all the movies in the house so I wanted to get something he hadn't seen."

"Mmhmm, sure." Desiree scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "And where did you get it?"

"I found it in your box of stuff a year after you left." Now it was his turn to feel awkward.

"Oh. So I guess we're both creeps." She laughed.

"Speak for yourself, I'm normal." He shook his head but smiled. He was about to say something about it running in the family but Desiree's phone rang.

" 'Hello. He's good, Right now? Do I have to? Okay okay fine. Bye.' Mom wants me to help her set up your room."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Stay and make nice with Spencer." Derek stood up.

"I'm too old for play dates."

"Oh he doesn't play around." She said with a wink.

"When did you get so creepy." He said to himself after she left.

"Where are you going?" I asked when she walks by.

"I have to go help my mom set up his room I'll be back later."

"Okay." I hear the door open and close, then I got up turned off the T.V. and go back to my room. Her brother was sitting on my bed flipping through channels.

"You comfortable?" I said leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, you've got a soft bed."

"If I had a nickel for ever time your sister said that-" I stopped mid sentence when he shot me a glare.

"What, she sleeps over a lot." That didn't help me at all. I sighed and took the remote from him. I sat criss-cross applesauce and found a movie on TNT. He stopped staring and turned his attention back to the screen. We shared shits and giggles during the movie. And I took every chance I got to imply that something was going on with his sister and I. He was really was cute when he got possessive.

I guess I took it too far and he snapped, telling me to shut the fuck up. I replied, "what, are you gonna push against the wall again?" He looked apologetic.

"I'm just kidding, I like it rough anyway." His eyes almost popped out of his head. I just calmly looked at the movie.

"Was that a joke?"

"May-be."

"You're so confusing."

"Well thank you." Time passed and we grew more comfortable with each other. He let his eyes linger longer and I let them linger. In the next movie there was a sex scene and instead of looking around the room like I was, he looked at me. I felt his eyes.

"What?" I said not looking away from the wall.

"Nothing." He said clearing his throat.

"Mmh," I replied, then the lights went out.

"What the fuck?" he said getting up.

"It's the humidity, it messes with the electricity sometimes."

"What are we supposed to do now."

"Wait for it to come back on?"

"How long will that take?"

"How am I supposed to know!?"

"Well excuse the fuck out of me?" I laughed. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You're so difficult."

"Am I really?" He groaned in frustration.

"What's got you all hot and bothered." He sighed.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Well then. Do you wanna play side and seek."

"What?"

"I said, do you want to pl-"

"I heard you. But why?"

"Why the fuck not?" He didn't answer.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a no."

"Why!? I'm bored."

"Well what do you usually do?"

"Well when your sisters here we take a nap."

"Excuse me?!"

"That wasn't code for anything, we honestly just sleep, I'm actually just gonna sleep now." I shimmy over to the head of the bed and get comfy.

"What am I supposed do?"

"You can sleep to."

"With you?"

"No. But it doesn't really matter, you're not gonna take advantage of me." I smile as I mock his earlier statement.

"Oh really? How do you know I won't?"

"I don't." There was silence. I was already at the head of the bed and I felt him shift, then his back was on mine.

"This is weird."

"How?"

"I don't even know you. AND I'm pretty sure you're underage."

"We're not fucking so it doesn't matter." He flinched at my language.

"I'm just saying," he said, sounding embarrassed.

"Just sleep." He breathed in deeply and fidgeted. I honestly liked the feel of him next to me and I moved closer, not caring if he thought I was being fast.

"Hmm?"

"I'm cold", I lied. His warmth disappeared then came back along with something soft enveloping the rest of my body. He covered us in a blanket. I stopped for a second and realized that this situation wasn't a good one but I really was tired and I did know how to protect myself. But if he made a move I don't know if I would stop him. I scolded myself for thinking that way but it was true. It felt right to have him pressed on me and my teenage hormones were going crazy being this close to him. I wondered if he felt the same.

I dismissed that thought and tried to sleep. What must have been hours later I felt something heavy on my side and realized that he had turned in his sleep and had draped an arm on my side. He held me tightly and I pushed back on him to try and wake him up, but I guess I used too much butt and not enough back and he softly moaned when I brushed against him. I turned so that I was facing him and shook his shoulder, he pulled me closer. I really hope that this is a dream.

But I knew it wasn't when I felt his breath was on my face. I could only reach his side now so I dug my nails in and he woke up with a start. He realized our proximity but didn't move. He just looked in my eyes and then at my lips. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry." He said unconvincingly. It was then that I noticed the lights came back on. I was going to say that we should get up and see if his sister was done at his house but he grabbed my hips and slowly pulled me into him. At this point I couldn't ignore my urges and I just let him. He shifts then kisses me. I kiss back then slowly work my way down to his neck and move to get on top of him. But he pushes me into the mattress and uses his body to cage me in. He kisses me softy as I grab his hips and make him brush against me. He opens his mouth in a moan, I let my tongue explore and he doesn't mind. He pushes his hips in between my legs and I take a sharp breath in.

"You like that," his voice is rough with lust.

"From the feel of it, you like it just as much." He puts his hands by my head and grinds into me. I push back and he lets out a low moan that brings out my dominant side. I struggle but eventually flip and pin him to the bed, straddling his hips. He looks at me with pure want. I put my hands on his chest and start to rock. He throws his head back on the pillows, I move faster and harder. He grips my hips and matches my pace. He pushes himself into a sitting position so that I'm in his lap with my feet behind him. He rocks against me. I put my head on his shoulders to keep from moaning.

"Let me hear you." I let out a whimper. He kisses my neck and slows down, making my body shake.

But I refuse to finish before him so I slow the pace but increase the pressure and sure enough he tightens his grip on my hips.

"Don't be a tease," he says breathlessly. I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him slowly. He lays back down again. I sit up and rotate my hips, he bucks into me making me lose my balance, so I put my hands on either side of his head. He moves to take off my shirt but looks for my approval. I nod and he continues. I unbutton his shirt and kiss his collar bone and work my way down to his pecs, then his stomach. and finally his little trail.

I stop there and come back up and kiss his lips. He growls and pushes me backwards so that my head is at the foot of the bed and he towers over me. He pushes my legs up from behind the knee and starts to grind into me so hard it hurts. I silently wish he was in me but I know that's taking it too far. I let out a moan and he attacks my neck.

"Fuuck." I breathe out, he moves faster.

"I'm-so-close," he says in between pants. I moan louder and he lets out a throaty moan and bites his lip as he finishes. The look on his face pushes me over the edge. It's a few minutes before we come down from our high. And then he remembers.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." He looks terrified. "Why did I let myself do that? Your like sixteen."

"I'm fifteen."

"FUCKING BITCH! No, no, no not you." He puts his hands on his head. I move to take them off.

"Don't touch me. I'm disgusting."

"No you're not. You would be disgusting if you forced it. I had fun." He looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Umm yeah." I look at the wet spot on his pants," and so did you."

"Why are you so mature about this?"

"Because I realize that people get horny and sometimes we can't control ourselves."

"So I did force myself on you."

"No, I mean me." I say before he starts to hate himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm." He grabs my waist, and it takes a second for me to realize he's hugging me. I put my arms around his neck and let myself melt into him. Our sweaty bodies sticking together. Then there's a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek froze while Spencer searched for his shirt, buttoning it on the way to go answer the door. After a moment to calm himself he opened his front door. Desiree dropped a bag, rushed forward and hugged him.

"You have no idea how happy I am." Spencer smirked. "Well my mom's almost done but she wanted me to come and give Derek his bag. Where is he?" A door slams.

"Uhm, I'm guessing he's in the bathroom. So you're sleeping at your house tonight?" Spencer said leading them to his living room.

"Yeah, but ma said you could sleep over if you don't mind the couch. She doesn't want you to be home alone."

"Yeah of course I don't mind the couch." Spencer said excitedly, he'd never slept over Desiree's house before.

"Great! Oh yeah, ma said that we could go see a movie tomorrow and maybe go to the mall but we're going out for dinner tonight, so get dressed. And-maybe take a shower you look sweaty."

"Yeah, the electricity went out and the AC was off for a while, didn't it go off at your house?"

"Mhmm, but you remember last week when the electricity went off?"

"Yeah."

"Well Sarah was cooking and she sliced open her thumb when the lights went off. So ma got a generator."

"Oh that explains that big ass wrap on her hand." Desiree laughed and picked up the bag she had brought and handed it to Spencer.

"Give this to Derek."

"Will do. When are we leaving?"

"In about an hour, I'm gonna go get ready and meet you guys here in half an hour so we can chill before we go."

"You have everything figured out, don't you?"

"No not everything, ask Derek where he wants to eat."

"Sure, now go take a shower you look a hot mess," Spencer tousled her hair.

"Hey", she slapped his hand away," Do you know how much dust can accumulate over two years, it's ridiculous."

"Oh yeah, then bring your dusty self over here and let me give you a hug. You really do look terrible."

"Wow, you're so nice," Desiree said with a light touch of sarcasm but hugged him anyways.

"Okay, I'm gonna go give this to Derek. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye!", she yelled as she showed herself out.

Spencer picked up the navy duffle bag and walked purposefully towards the bathroom. He took a deep calming breath and knocked.

"Yeah?" Spencer flinched at how deep and rough Derek's voice sounded.

"I uh-Desiree brought your bag over so you could-." The door ripped open.

"So I could what." He looked terrible, his shirt was carelessly hanging off his body, wrinkled beyond compare, and his eyes had a glazed look that made Spencer's heart flutter and sink at the same time. And he stared into those eyes with his own.

"She wants us to get ready for dinner. We're-uh, going out tonight." Derek breathed in deep and let out a shuddering breath.

"Where?"

"She said that you could decide." Derek stepped forward and took the duffle from Spencer's hand, ghosting over his fingers and walked back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Spencer trudged to his room realizing how messed up today was. He opened his door and saw how messed up his bed was. The covers and sheets just thrown around carelessly, the pillows looked like there were trampled and everything looked moist. He threw everything in the laundry and got some bed stuff from the hallway closet and started putting his bed back together. When he finished he took a step back and looked at his work.

"I did a great job."

"Yeah." Spencer almost broke his neck turning around so fast. "Uh, sorry, I'm done in the bathroom," Derek motioned with his thumb.

"Oh thanks." He scrounged through his drawers and picked out a simple yet elegant outfit. He turned and saw that Derek was still standing near the door way, duffle in hand.

"You can sit if you want, I won't be too long." Derek placed his bag near the door.

"Alright." Spencer couldn't help but see how sad he looked, but he didn't want to pry so left the room and walked to the bathroom and twenty five minutes later walked out and into his room.

Derek was flipping through the channels but turned when he heard Spencer's footsteps.

"Desiree gonna come by later to chill."

"I thought you said we were going out to eat?"

"We are but she wants to sit around-you know- before."

"She's so weird."

"I know right." Spencer plopped down on the bed next to Derek and he didn't move over when he realized he was a little close. But Derek noticed.

"Look Spencer, about earlier-" Spencer stiffened.

"No. We don't have to talk about it. Ever." Derek didn't answer and Spencer relaxed thinking that meant he agreed.

They sat in silence, staring at the T.V. screen but not absorbing any of the useless information. A quiet settled on the room, the kind that suffocates. Their minds were racing but not a word was said. It was a fucking back breaking silence.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Spencer jumped up and ran out of his room, down the hall screaming, "I'll get it!" Although Derek hadn't even flinched. But he did when he heard Desiree's joyful voice floating towards the room. He hadn't seen her in years and yet she was still happy. He put his family through so much and yet they were still so happy. For a second he thought that his family was better off without him and that he should leave when every one was asleep until Desiree walked in and looked at him as if nothing else in the world mattered as long as her big bro was here. But he missed the look on Spencer's face, a look of pure content.

Desiree plopped down next to Derek, she smelled just like her mom. Welcoming. Comforting. With a hint of innocence that would be missed by anyone who wasn't family.

"What are you looking at?" Desiree asked with a smile.

"I can't believe how much you've grown up. It's incredible, I wish I could've been here." Derek's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence but collected himself and placed a smile on his face. " but I'm here now and I'll never leave you again."

Desiree's eyes began to water despite the smile on her face and the delighted twinkle in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Der, you're here now." Spencer interjected, clearing his throat.

"Well I'm glad you guys are happy but I do believe that I heard your mom honk."

"Already?" Derek asked.

"Yeah you took too long to decide so she got reservations for Pomplemousse."

"Wait, that's a fancy ass restaurant. How did she get reservations on such short notice?" Spencer questioned.

"Well ma pulled a couple strings, dropped a couple names and voila. We got the best seats in the place."

"Wow. She really didn't have to." Derek said looking down, feeling as though too much was being done for someone like him.

"Don't be ridiculous, we love you Derek and nothing's too good for you. But we better go before ma comes in and gets us."

Spence and Derek laughed and followed Desiree out of the house, Spencer stopped to lock the door and had to walk briskly to catch up to them.

The car ride was filled with reminiscing. Desiree and Sarah couldn't have been more happy than they were now, but nothing could compare to how elated Fran felt. She had her son back and her girls were ecstatic. Even the smile on Spencer's face made her heart leap, she loved him as part of the family and wouldn't have it any other way.

Although Pomplemousse was across town the ride only felt like it took a few minutes. Everyone exited the vehicle and walked in and to their seats encountering no problems. Although Spencer got a few looks he was too occupied to notice. Dinner was incredible and the company, for everyone, was even better.

At one point Sarah laughed so hard the wine she was drinking came out of her nose. Everyone exploded into laughter not caring who commented because they were in a world of their own. One that was incredible and appealing. And after everyone was full and the hefty bill was payed they exited and headed home.

Fran parked her car in the driveway and groggily opened the door. She headed straight for her room and fell asleep. Sarah came in next and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. Then got a pile of blankets and pillows for Spencer and placed them in the living room that was just as accepting as the family it belonged to.

Derek, Desiree, and Spencer came in last still laughing about the wine incident.

"Hey Spencer, you know what. We should camp out in the living room." Suggested Desiree

"Alright, but only if you help me build a blanket fort." Spencer joked in a medieval king's voice.

"Why of course." Desiree said just as regally.

Derek closed and locked the door behind them.

"Umm' where's-" Derek started.

"Ooh I forgot to tell you that we set up you room, here let me show you." Desiree pulled him in the general direction of his room, leaving Spencer to get comfortable in the living room. He saw Sarah placing an enormous pillow on top of the pile of blankets and thanked her. She said no problem and headed to bed, she had class tomorrow.

Spencer spread out the blankets and arranged the pillows to make a nest and he made himself comfortable. He went to the bathroom and changed into the pajamas he had brought with him. Then he felt the need to put on a horror movie. He dug through the vast DVD collection that the Morgan's had and pulled out Paranormal Activity 2 and popped in into the player. Just as he sat down, Desiree came gallivanting towards him, looking laid back in a giant shirt and pajama shorts.

"What movie did you put in?" Desiree said placing her weight on her arms as she leaned over the couch.

"Paranormal Activity."

"One or two?"

"The second one. Come sit down." Spencer patted the spot next to him.

"Hold on let me get some snacks, I swore ma baked yesterday."

"Okie dokie." Spencer said pausing the movie, just as it started.

Desiree came back in with a plate of chocolate chunk cookies, a single glass of milk balanced in the middle, something she saw at the restaurant. And in the other hand she had a bottle of water for herself. She couldn't stand the taste of milk.

Spencer chuckled when she sat and placed the plate between them. "I swear you spoil me."

"Just turn on the movie."

"Someone's cranky."

"Sorry I just crushed my toe on a chair. Stupid chairs."

"Alright then." Spencer pushed play and dove into the cookies.

Because they had seen this movie at least twenty times they spent the entire movie making commentary. Halfway through they nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard the refrigerator door open. It was just Derek. After they calmed down they invited him to watch the movie with him.

Unlike Desiree and Spencer, Derek had never seen the movie and got scared a few times, making Desiree and Spencer laugh discreetly. But Derek noticed and politely excused himself. Desiree didn't think much if it and went back to watching the movie but Spencer felt a little bit guilty. When the movie ended they put in Hangover 2 and tried not to laugh too loud.

Sadly Desiree knocked out twenty minutes in and Spencer put away the dishes, washing and drying them like he did at his house. He carefully pulled a blanket over Desiree and left the T.V. on.

He crept through the various hallways, looking for a door that looked like it held Derek. He found Derek's room because it was the only one that wasn't silent. Derek was listening to music and when Spencer opened the door it creaked and the music stopped.

"What do you want?" Spencer felt intimidated but regained his composure, closed the door and walked over to the bedside. Derek had changed into his pajamas and yet he still looked painfully attractive.

"I, uh," Spencer cleared his throat," came to apologize."

"You don't have to. It doesn't matter."

"Well I just thought-"

"I said, it doesn't matter." Derek ground out.

"Fine, excuse me for trying to be nice." Spencer said bitterly. He turned to leave but was stopped by a creak and a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...never mind. It's really not a big deal, I never liked horror movies."

Spencer turned around and looked Derek in the eyes. That look, that innocent look made Derek shiver.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. We don't have to talk about it."

Those words. Derek didn't know why but those words hurt, but not as bad as the first time Spencer said them.

"Why can't we talk about it?" Derek's voice got slightly deeper because of the frustration.

"Well I guess we could talk about your fear of horror movies but I don't see how it could help, I mean I'm not a therapist."

"No I mean why can't we talk about what happened earlier." Spencer's throat tightened. Derek stepped closer almost touching Spencer, backing him into a wall. "Do you know how much it scared me?"

Spencer gulped. "How much what scared you?"

"How bad I wanted you. You're just so appealing I couldn't help myself." Spencer couldn't respond, he didn't trust his voice. " I just wanted you under me, but you're so young, and, I- I'm sorry."

Spencer blinked a few times and tentatively kissed Derek on the cheek. And Derek kissed him on the lips. He closed the space in between them and deepened the kiss holding Spencer's slim hips as the other put his arms around his neck. The air seemed to thicken and their lips moved more passionately and Derek wanted to be closer.

He picked up Spencer, with one leg on either side of his torso with his hands gripping the other's thighs. Spencer's lips parted in an inaudible gasp. Derek kissed his bottom lip and trailed kisses down to his neck. Placing kisses and nipping at his left ear. Spencer let out an impatient whine and ground against Derek.

Derek shoved Spencer's body into the wall with his hips and started to sharply grind into him. A shiver ripped though Spencer's body and he gripped Derek's shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

The friction was amazing and Derek groaned, thankful that his room was far from the other sleeping members of the house.

He slowed his thrusts and relished the soft moans Spencer let out. He tilted Spencer's hips so he pushed against his entrance with each thrust. Spencer's heart almost stopped, their pajama bottoms were pretty thin so he felt that with each thrust he was about to be penetrated. It was almost too much for him. But it felt good, too good.

He let his hands slide down to Derek's chest, then around his waist and started to pull Derek so he went faster, harder and when Derek was moving at the pace he wanted he replaced his arms around his neck and placed his head on his shoulders, bringing them so close they felt each other's heartbeats.

Derek gritted his teeth, when he realized how close he was to being inside Spencer, just the thought of being in him, the tightness, the heat. He came.

His cum soaked his and Spencer's pants. Spencer couldn't believe this was happening, he groaned and threw his head back as he felt that warm liquid seep throat his pants and touch his skin. He wanted it inside him, he wanted Derek to fill him, then mark his insides as his own. He came on Derek's chest and shuddered.

They held each other and waited for the high to subside. They looked into each other's eyes and shared one last kiss. Derek placed Spencer on the floor and smiled when he saw the blush covering his cheeks.

They didn't speak as they cleaned up, nor did they say anything when then changed into new pajamas, because they were in separate rooms. But when Spencer came out of the bathroom in one of Derek's old sweats, with it slightly hanging off his hips, he sighed and whispered, "you're so cute." Spencer's cheeks burned from all the blood rushing to them. He snuck back into the living room to find that the credits to Hangover 2 were on the screen. He turned off the T.V. and slowly laid next to Desiree, not wanting to wake her. As soon as his head hit that fuzzy blue pillow he fell into a deep slumber.

Derek took their dirty clothes and put them in the laundry and laid in bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer woke up sweaty and slightly suffocated from a pillow that had fell off the couch early in the morning. He grunted as he grabbed it with both hands and blindly threw it, thinking he was in his room, and hit Desiree as she was coming out of the kitchen making her drop the bowl of cereal she had. Milk and marshmallows were everywhere, bits of ceramic clanked off the tile, and a frustrated Desiree shouted a colorful assortment of profanities.

Spencer couldn't bring himself to look at the horrid mess he knew was behind him, until he heard heavy footsteps and the deep voice of Derek.

"Why are you cussing, moms gonna hear you. And why is there cereal on the floor?" Derek whisper yelled as he gestured frantically. Desiree looked at him, looked away and went back into the kitchen.

"Calm down! Mom and Sarah already left," she said when she came back with a broom and paper towels.

"Well, you're too young to cuss like that. Let me clean that up, there's too much glass. I don't want you to get cut," Derek said reaching for broom. Desiree let him take it. Derek started to clean up the mess mumbling about how Desiree should be more careful.

"Derek-," Desiree started softly,"look, it was an accident, and I'm sorry for swearing." Derek looked up from what he was doing and stood up.

"Don't worry about it, you just scared me." Derek smiled to lighten the situation. Desiree smiled back.

They finished tidying up and threw away the mess before they even remembered that there was someone else in the house until they heard blankets hit the floor as Spencer got up. They both looked over at Spencer making him flinch at the synchronization they had. But neither of them spoke.

"Umm, good morning?" Spencer said cautiously, taking in the expressions on their faces. Desiree looked like she wanted to punch him in the throat and Derek looked as if he knew that this was his fault.

"GOOD MORNING! How is this a good morning when you wake up throwing pillows around like they're shurikens," Desiree stormed toward him but paused when Spencer put his hands up defensively.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I really am, it's just that- I swore I was at my house. Last night was just so amazing, it all seemed like a dream." Derek and Desiree's expressions visibly softens, but for different reasons. Luckily for Spencer, Desiree didn't question the sweats that slightly hung off his hips, because she was still a little pissed off at being involved in an impromptu pillow fight. She sighed deeply before saying, through gritted teeth,"It's fine," then she turned around to make another bowl of cereal.

Derek watched her leave and waited until she was out of earshot to cross the room and hover over Spencer.

"She's fucking furious, what were you thinking assaulting her with a pillow."

"Woah there, didn't you just lecture Desiree about swearing, and I already said it was an accident. and she'll get over it in a little while, trust me. I know her." Spencer wanted to take back those words as soon as he said them. It was like mocking Derek for not being around enough to know his own sister's little habits.

"Look I didn't mean it like that. She just gets mad at me often and I know her cool down time."

"Yeah whatever," Derek said defensively. "When we were cleaning up she said that ma left us some money to go to the mall and watch a movie. So have some breakfast and get dressed we leave in a few hours." And with that said he walked away.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Spencer said to himself as he walked into the kitchen. Desiree was sitting on the kitchen counter angrily eating her cereal. Spencer hopped up next to her.

"Hey there Grumpy." He said poking her cheek.

"Fuck off." Desiree said swatting his hand away.

"But I said I was sorry. You know I wouldn't throw anything at you, especially not when you have spill-able liquids."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just pissed at myself for being friends with a dumbass."

"Ouch," Spencer said clutching his heart in mock pain, Desiree chuckled as she put down her cereal.

"Are you gonna eat anything, we're leaving soon. And did you bring any clothes because I don't think low slung sweats are your thing. Were did you even get those?" Desiree lifted the pant leg up to further demonstrate how loose they were.

"Umm, I uhh, spilt some ummm, stuff on the ones I was wearing."

"Alright, but were did you get these." Desiree repeated as she poked his leg.

"Derek let me wear these." He put his head down wishing that he still had his long hair to cover up the light blush spreading over his face and neck. Desiree hadn't noticed though.

"These were his old sweat, from when he was...I think fifteen, no, sixteen. Right before he left." Desiree said the last part so quiet that Spencer hadn't heard.

"Wait he FIT these when he was fifteen? I'd have to gain sixty pounds to fit into these." Desiree smiled.

"Yeah back then he played football so he worked out a lot." Spencer smiled at how proud she sounded.

"Maybe I should start working out," Spencer said jumping off the counter top and making various body builder poses.

"HA," Desiree exclaimed," the only thing you need to start doing is getting dressed."

"Yeah, I'm pretty muscular already. I'll have to run over to my house though. I didn't bring anything." Although he continued to flex his tiny arms, in a sort of masculine way, his physique, cute face, and short feathery hair gave him a very uke-like appearance. Desiree couldn't stop herself from laughing because Spencer just wouldn't stop flexing, he would've done it for hours if she hadn't have stopped him and lead him toward the door. She told him that she would send Derek to check on him and shut the door, which meant she didn't see the hopeful looked on Spencer's face as he dreamily glided across the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer gallivanted up his front steps and pranced into his room. He spun and fell on his bed thinking of all the wondrous things that could happen today. He strode toward the shower with purpose but tripped on the bath mat, sending him sprawling into the bathtub and leaving him dazed and covered in the shower curtain that followed.

He laid in the tub trying to muster up enough energy to get up, replace the curtain, and take a shower, but he decided to take a bath in his mom's bathtub. He walked up to her room and as he undressed and waited for the tub to fill, his mind leap to the topic of Derek. He tried not to entertain the thought as he lowered himself into the tub, relishing how the heat made his skin prickle.

He poured some of his mom's soap into the tub and twirled his arms to make it lather. He spent the next half an hour playing in the bubbles, forgetting abut the day's plans. But Desiree hadn't.

She had calmed down exponentially and was now impatiently waiting for Spencer. She asked Derek to check on him, just like she said she would, and before Derek could say how much he really didn't want to, he realized she wouldn't listen anyway. He slowly crossed the street and climbed the stairs leading to Spencer's door, expecting to reach it as soon as Spencer was leaving, but he saw that it was open.

He pushed open the door, drifted down the hallway and peeked into Spencer's room. Empty. He checked the bathroom and frowned when he found that it was terribly destroyed. He checked the living room and the kitchen before jogging upstairs. He stopped at the sound of water hitting tile and slowly made his way towards the noise. He walked through a dark room and saw a door slightly ajar. The light pouring out into a single knife slice of brightness. He crept towards the door, mentally preparing himself. He shoved the door open and hear a shriek.

Spencer was beet red, sporting a bubble beard and a lopsided bubble wig. Derek doubled over with laughter and if Spencer wasn't so embarrassed he would've splashed him. He let Derek catch him breath and waited to hear Derek's excuse for barging in on him. But he received no explanation because when Derek stopped laughing to bring some air into his lungs he noticed how adorable Spencer looked. His skin was now a light pink and the bubbles in the tub were scarce enough to get a glimpse of what was beneath the water.

Spencer opened his mouth to ask what he was staring at, but Derek cleared his throat and told him that they needed to go.

"Then leave so I can get out," Spencer said angrily. He had completely forgot that Derek would check on him and he had imagine it happening a lot differently.

Derek's POV

"Alright, fine," I said. If I could have stayed a little longer, I would've, but I knew that would be asking for too much. I found my way back to the living room and plopped down on the black sofa. I needed to distract myself from the images in my head of Spencer wet and soapy-NO! I shouldn't think like that. I took a calming breath, that didn't seem to work, and found the remote for the TV.

I flipped through one bullshit channel after another and ended up watching Regular Show XD. Halfway through Spencer comes down in black jeans and a Dr. Who shirt. So cute. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds, then turned and walked outside without saying anything.

"Well fuck," I said to myself," he can't be that mad." I hurried to catch up with him as he fast walked towards my house. He went in and came back out with Desiree, who looked very confused. They stared at me until I realized they needed me to drive.

"But I don't have the-," Desiree threw the keys at me and soon we were headed to Meadows Mall, with Desiree's directional help of course. We pulled into the parking lot and as soon as we parked Spencer got out first, opened Desiree's door and shot me a death stare at the same time.

"You go ahead, I have to talk to Der real quick," Desiree said trying not to sound like she wanted Spencer to leave.

"Okay," Spencer said calmly as he walked away. Desiree waited until Spencer was in the building before she turned towards me. She looked just like ma.

"Look, I don't know what happened but Spencer's pissed, and he's no fun when he's pissed, so just, I don't know, apologize?"

"But-"

"Please, I can't have my two favorite boys angry at each other."

"Fine," I said reluctantly. Desiree smiled as she got out of the car. She waited for me to get out before we walked into the large glass doors of the mall.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek POV

The interior of the mall was cold and covered in marble. We found Spencer sulking on a bench not too far from the door.

"Hey Spenc, I'm gonna go find J.J., I think she still works at Forever 21. You guys can go on without me...if you want." I could tell Desiree was trying to get us alone and by the annoyed look on Spencer's face, he knew it as well.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he mumbled.

"Great! You two have fun." And with that said she was off. I sat next to Spencer who immediately shuffled towards the far end of the bench.

"You do know that you're overreacting, don't you? I mean it's not that big of a deal, I just saw you in the tub covered in bubbles." I was trying to get straight to the point but I guess I just made things worse. Spencer sighed, stood up, and started to make his way through the mall. I tried to catch up with him, weaving though the various crowds of people, before I saw him pass a random kiosk.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said walking with him,"I can buy you ice cream to make it up to you." He paused and seemed to think over the proposition.

"I'll accept your apology after the ice cream." We made our way to the food court and after standing in line for twelve minutes Spencer got two scoops of cookies and cream ice cream. We found seats in a far corner and sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"You still mad at me?" I asked cautiously, watching Spencer lick his ice cream.

"I wasn't mad at you," he started," I was just really embarrassed."

"You could of just told me that instead of giving me the silent treatment."

"Yeah I know." I sighed and crossed my arms.

"So what do you want to do," I asked, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"To be honest I didn't even want to come here. I'm ready to go if you are." I stared at him in disbelief.

"So we came out here for nothing?"

"No, we came here because Desiree wanted to and I'm pretty sure she won't mind if we just come back and pick her up in a few hours. She's with a friend anyway."

"I guess. But what are we gonna do until then." Spencer just shrugged and licked him ice cream, trying to finish it before it melted. I sent Desiree a text, letting her know we would be back in two hours to pick her up. She was perfectly fine with us being all alone in our empty house with only the company of each other. If only she knew.

We made our way back to the car and pulled out of the parking lot. As I was driving I couldn't help but look over at Spencer as he finished his ice cream. I kept thinking that either he was naturally sexy or he was trying to start something. I tried to fix my eyes on the road, hoping that if I stared hard enough at the car in front of me I could will away the erection starting to form in my jeans. But that didn't work.

"Bro, you're such a perv," Spencer said grinning.

"Look it's not my fault." I said quickly. He laughed.

"It's kinda cute how I don't even have to try to make you want me."

"You're right, but I don't think you understand how much I want you," I said seriously. There was a pause.

"Then pull over and explain it to me." It sounded like a challenge that I couldn't refuse so I pulled into the nearest street and parked as close to the trees as I could.

I looked at Spencer and couldn't ignore how innocent and young he looked, but I put that aside when he leaned closer to me. I met him half way and kissed him softly, placing my hand on his thigh and deepened our kiss. He let me into his mouth and I could taste the sweetness on his tongue.

"Lets move to the back," he whispered. After a fairly awkward transition to the back of the car Spencer took his shirt off and climbed into my lap. I put my hands on his hips and kissed his neck. He clutched my shirt, telling me to take it off.

He ran his hands over my body and only stopped to undo my belt. I shimmied out of my jeans and then helped him out of his. I felt him through his briefs as I reconnected our lips. He pressed his tongue against mine and ground into me. We pulled apart and a string of saliva hung from his lip. I flipped him over so his back was pressed against the seats and slowly pulled off his underwear and watched as his body turned pink as I rubbed his inner thigh and grazed his small member. I put two fingers up to his lips and told him to suck.

I didn't expect him to be so eager. He swirled his tongue around my digits, knowing that the more wet they were, the better. I teased his entrance, then slowly worked my fingers in. He clenched, only slightly, before letting me stretch him. I curled my fingers and he arched his back, begging me to enter him.

His eyes were half lidded but they shot open when I pushed inside. His entire body shuddered and closed in on me. I had never felt anything so tight before. I pushed his legs up to get more leverage and slowly slid all the way in. He groaned and let his head fall back. I leaned down to kiss him as I pumped faster and faster into his lithe body. He pulled me close and moaned into the kiss.

I reached between our bodies and started to stroke him. He whimpered, unable to express the pleasure he was feeling. I slowed my thrusts, going as deep as I could. Spencer was panting now, his mouth open letting out small gasps whenever I collided with his body. His sounds were so cute but I wanted to hear him scream my name.

I slowly pulled out and slammed into his body over and over again. His eyes went wide and he clenched himself around me.

"Derek," he moaned,"faster." I roughly pounded into him, his legs shook and he screamed my name as he came all over his chest. I bit into his shoulder as I filled him and I rode out my orgasm, relishing the tingle that spread throughout my body. I felt myself leak out of him as we shared a kiss. I was content just laying here, being with Spencer but I knew things would get sticky pretty soon so we took some time to clean up and get dressed before we drove the rest of the way to my house.


End file.
